headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Solo: A Star Wars Story 1
| next = ''Solo: A Star Wars Story'' #2 }} "Part I" is the untitled first issue of the Solo: A Star Wars Story comic book limited series published by Marvel Comics. It is the official adaptation of the 2018 feature film Solo: A Star Wars Story by Lucasfilm Ltd. and Walt Disney Productions. The story was written by Robbie Thompson with artwork and inks by Will Sliney. It was colored by Federico Blee and lettered by Joe Caramagna. The story was edited by Tom Groneman and Mark Paniccia. This issue shipped with a December, 2018 cover date and carries a cover price of $4.99 per copy (US). Solicitation After leaving the IMPERIAL NAVY, a young HAN SOLO seeks adventure by joining a gang of galactic mercenaries — including a 196-year-old Wookiee named CHEWBACCA and a notorious gambler named LANDO CALRISSIAN. But there's more to the story of the galaxy's most beloved scoundrel than what you saw in theaters. Why does BECKETT trust him? And what is the connection between the woman who stole Han's heart and one of Han's closest friends? Appearances * Han Solo * Qi'ra * Rio Durant * Tobias Beckett * Val * The Beast * Kilmo * Lady Proxima * Moloch * Rebolt * Bolandin * Broog * Drawd Munbrin * Falthina Sharest * Lyttan Dree * Onyx-2 * Onyx-9 * Staz * 224th Imperial Armored Division * First Galactic Empire * Imperial Army * Imperial Army troopers * Imperial Stormtroopers * Crimson Dawn * Onyx Squadron * Ardennians * Corellians * Grindalids * Wookiees * White Worms * Dogs :* Corellian hounds * Eels * Corellia :* Back alley :* Control Zone :* Coronet City :* Coronet Spaceport :* Den of the White Worms :* Transport ID-83 * Carida :* Imperial Naval Academy * Mimban :* Southern Marshlands * Blaster * Coaxium * Han's lucky dice * Identichip * Thermal detonator (actually a rock) * AT-ATs * AT-Hauler * Landspeeder * Imperial Star Destroyers * M-68 landspeeder * Speeder bike * Stinger * TIE/In starfighters * TIE/rb heavy starfighters * Z-95 headhunters * 10 BBY * 13 BBY * Alien animals * Alien life forms * Captain * Crime lord * Laser weapons * Lieutenant * Major * Scrumrat * Space vessels Notes & Trivia * This issue is rated T+ for Teen. * This issue shipped to retailers on October 10th, 2018. * UPC barcode: 759606091782. * This issue is reprinted in the Solo: A Star Wars Story trade paperback collection, released by Marvel in 2019. * Scenes of Han Solo at the Imperial Academy on Carida are taken from a deleted scene from the film. * Scenes of Han and Q'Ira on Corellia take place in 13 BBY. Scenes of Han on Mimban take place in 10 BBY. Opening narration A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.... CRIME SYNDICATES compete for resources - food, medicine and HYPERFUEL. On the shipbuilding planet of Corellia, the foul LADY PROXIMA forces runaways into a life of crime in exchange for shelter and protection. On these mean streets, a young man fights for survival, but years to fly among the stars.... Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * *